


His Infuriating Boyfriends

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Silly, Triple Drabble, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Akaashi is dating a pair of hyperactive dorks.Prompt 1: Annoyance





	His Infuriating Boyfriends

Akaashi is known around his school as Bokuto’s wrangler, keeping an eye on his hyperactive daydreamer of a senpai and team captain. And, to be fair, he does spend a lot of his time following Bokuto around, making sure he isn’t doing anything stupid.

However, it doesn’t stop there. No, being in a relationship with Bokuto means his duties aren’t over when the bell rings; instead, it’s time to hang out with his dork of a boyfriend after school, having fun but also making sure Bokuto doesn’t get into a fight or lost the moment he turns away (and, yes, both of those have really happened). Of course, he doesn’t mind; it comes with the territory when you get close to Bokuto. As much as Bokuto may infuriate him, Akaashi adores the dork.

But his story isn’t over yet; you need to meet Hinata first.

You see, Akaashi has not one infuriating but endearing boyfriend: he has two. Ever since the training camp against Karasuno, he and Bokuto have been dating Hinata Shouyou, a short, hyperactive first year with the most incredible jumping power. And Akaashi never thought it was possible, but Hinata might actually be harder to handle than Bokuto.

And Akaashi quickly learned that dating two balls of energy is very, very draining for a more introverted person like him. Neither shy away from PDAs in public, and both are just way too loud all the time.

But, seriously, as much as he may complain about how they embarrass him and how loud they can be, Akaashi totally adores his boyfriends. They may be annoying, but he finds it rather endearing.

He loves them both, and takes pride in the fact that very few people could handle the excitement of dating both these dorks at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
